


最佳演唱会

by Dear_Margarinet



Series: 夜话港乐 [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 差点忘了我的最爱之一，《最佳演唱会》，陈慧琳小姐的歌想当年陈慧琳也是无数少男少女的偶像了，风靡一时呀这首歌我真的喜欢了很久，当时听到之后立刻就有那么一个故事在脑子里面成型了，虽然很幼稚，我也在里面埋下了很多别人看不懂的梗，哈哈
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 库丘林/藤丸立香♀, 汪咕哒♀
Series: 夜话港乐 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	最佳演唱会

【1】

“很高兴今晚能和大家一起度过一个美好的夜晚，” 藤丸立香站在舞台中央，拿着麦克风说道，围绕舞台四方而坐的都是远道而来的歌迷粉丝，她穿着华丽的衣裳，踩着高跟鞋从圆形舞台这头走到那头，好让现场的观众们都能看到她的脸，有摄像头一直追随着她，透过现场的推送屏幕放大，“嗯，我好像已经唱了，27，不，28首歌了。”

“是时候唱最后一首歌了，”她微笑，“这首歌是很早以前一个人写给我的，但是我最近才翻出来听了很多很多遍，想了很久，然后填词，试唱。”

“是的，你们很幸运……这是我的新歌。”

“一开始，我出道的时候，词都是自己写的，到后来我来了更加广阔的地方，认识了更多比我优秀的人，有幸得到他们的宠爱，能够亲自去唱他们那么用心去写的词，这么多年了，我一直很感激，所以每一次我开演唱会，都好担心自己会忘词糟蹋他们的心意啊。”

台下一片欢呼鼓掌。

“但是这首歌，”她顿了一下，“我想了很久，到底是把我的这么多年的心境变化交给宠爱我的几位作词家来完美诠释呢，还是我亲自来比较好。但是,当我反应过来的时候，我已经把词填完了。”

“你们都知道的，我作词真的很烂，现在我唱回以前的歌我都觉得好羞……什么，你们爱我爱得那么盲目的吗，都觉得写得很好吗？”

在场的粉丝尖叫起来，立香调整了一下耳麦，一下子说不出话，对着大家笑，于是欢呼更加热烈。

“我还是相信你们的眼光的，但我还是好不放心，因为给我写这首歌的人对我真的很重要，所以我就跑去找作词家们，问他们，你们觉得怎样啊？”

“然后他们说，心意出来就可以了。”

“这首歌，虽然制作时间不长，但是我做得很用心，因为是想给自己的过去和未来，一个好的交代。”

她做了一个嘘声的动作，喧闹的会场逐渐安静下来，“希望你们能喜欢。”

台上的灯光倏的暗下来，只剩下一个淡淡的光圈打在她身上，再次引起了一阵小小的欢呼和鼓掌。

前奏响起。

【2】

她偶尔会梦到以前十八九岁，最是叛逆的时候，在城郊的废弃工厂仓库度过的夜晚。

那时年少，曾对星光闪耀的舞台充满过向往，再加上有自己爱的人在身旁，她答应了他的邀请，当了乐队的主唱，想跟随他闯荡一番天地。

那时候是被爱蒙蔽了双眼么？她笑着摇摇头，或许是吧，扭开水龙头，洗了把脸，看着镜子里的自己，早已褪去当年的稚气。

那时一直都把他当作意气风发的大英雄，昏暗的灯光之下，他穿着黑色的背心，你可以看到他身上匀称的肌肉，然后叼着烟谱曲，稍微眯起眼，十足十的认真，偶尔会抱起吉他和贝斯，来来回回的试音，然后随着旋律哼唱几句。

她转眼一看，已经是梅雨季节了。

玛修撑着伞和她并排走着，一边跟她说着近期的安排，不过是新专辑的录制，必要的通告，还有会议等等，生活如旧。直到玛修拿起刚收到短信的手机说道，“前辈，今年的演唱会安排已经下来了”，她才惊觉自己又要忙碌起来，光是排练都要耗去不少时间。

“说起来，前辈，今年要在演唱会发布的新歌，你写好了吗？”

这是她几年前便开始有的习惯，每一年都会在随机一场演唱会发布自己的新歌。经纪公司的保密工作做得好，没有任何渠道可以得知哪一场演唱会会有新歌的发布，以至于演唱会场场爆满，甚至一票难求。

如果不是有足够的实力和人气，也不可能会得到那么大的反响吧。玛修想道。

她摇摇头，“最近没什么灵感呢，还碰上这种天气……”抬眼望了望阴沉的天，笑着摇头叹息。

新专辑的录制很顺利，她的发挥还算稳定，这几天下来总算是完成了。老监制对她竖了个大拇指，她回以微笑，聊起了演唱会的事。老监制是自己一向用开的，也是从自己进公司以来一直看着自己成长的人，自然是对她了解不少。老监制笑着让她放松一点，不用过于紧张。

“写歌这些，要顺其自然，不然总是想着自己要写多好的歌出来……散散心，看看四周，总会有灵感的……演唱会啊，我也好久没去看了……”

这种天气未免让人觉得难受，湿黏的感觉，她觉得很不自在，窒息的抑郁感。忙碌了一天后，她坐在后排，顺路的卫宫在前座开车送她回家，她侧着头看着打在车窗上淅淅沥沥的雨出神，估算着这场梅雨过后炎热的夏天还有多久才会来。

然后又会再一次梦到以前的日子，和他一起喜欢同一支乐队，一起去排队购票，然后一起看别人的演唱会。黑压压的一大片人，他们坐在最远的看台，看着舞台中央最为耀眼的地方，向往，憧憬。闷热的会场，两个人出了一身汗，再一起牵手归家。

**我没记住那时我们几多岁**

**你我一对**

**从未争吵流泪**

**我们两个结伴去拥护过谁**

**排着队爱谁**

**捱着饿购票**

**然后买汽水**

【3】

他偶尔会梦到以前十八九岁，最是叛逆的时候，在城郊的废弃工厂仓库度过的夜晚。

那时年少，自己离开了弗格斯，说是想自己闯荡一番天地。不知怎么的找到了这里的仓库，碰巧没人，变成了自己的临时据点，结果一住就是几年。

彼时在幽暗的仓库里，他正盘腿抱着贝斯练习，你会看到她光洁的脚丫有节奏的摇晃着，一边哼唱着他刚谱好的曲子，然后试着填词，再完整的唱出来，笑着问你觉得怎样。

天真无邪，那一瞬间仿佛可以绵延至永恒。

起码那个时候的自己是这么想的。

他不小心走了神，连着弹错了几个音节，录音的师傅朝他打手势，他立刻说抱歉麻烦重来一次。

已经是梅雨的季节了。

认识藤丸立香是源于偶然。

他记得很清楚，那天他正和卫宫练习着新的曲子，她有事来找卫宫，卫宫跟她说了些什么后让她留在音乐室里等候。趁着这个空隙，他才认识了这个有些见到生人有些拘谨的小姑娘。

聊了一会儿天后她总算是放松下来，好奇地问能否看一下乐谱，他笑着表示没问题。正当他对着大开的窗户吸烟的时候，他听到了背后传来的女声。

轻柔，温和，与这无边燃烧的夕阳互相映衬，他心下一动，转过身看到她的身影被这火红的晚霞染上艳丽的颜色，不禁愣了愣。

她口中咬着几个模糊不清的音节，似乎是还没成型的歌词。她有着极为温暖的橙发和耀眼的金眸，当她那双眼从乐谱中抬起打量起自己的时候，他才回过神来。

你有没有这样的感觉？突然之间，一把钥匙出现了，准确无误地开启了你脑海中那扇尘封的大门，而后齿轮环环相扣，牵动了心脏的某处。

他掸了掸已经要掉下的烟灰，“我说你，有兴趣，当我们的主唱吗？”

不甚顺利的一天，好歹是把贝斯的录音完成了。他启动车子，引擎一阵轰动后又归于平静，车内的仪表显示台和导航发着幽光，接着优美的女声填满了整个车厢。他趴在方向盘上安静地听完这一曲，放在副驾驶的手机屏幕亮了亮，是卫宫的短信，非常简短的一句问话，“有空吗？过来帮忙。”

他嗤笑一声，“怎么，山穷水尽了？”他迅速地回复道，想了想，又补充了一句，“刚好我有新的demo，我去你家，记得包饭。”

背着自己的贝斯敲开了卫宫的公寓大门，熟门熟路地打开冰箱拿了罐啤酒，卫宫抽抽嘴角，看着他坐在地毯上拨弄自己新买回来的吉他，“哇，好货色，你在哪里找到的？”

“别废话，”卫宫冷冷地看了他一眼，“虽然今天凛不在，但是不代表你可以在我家呆很久，”然后把放在钢琴上的曲谱扔了给他，“你帮我看看，这样改完之后行不行。”

库丘林随意瞄了一眼，“不是你的风格啊……”接着仔细读了起来，他用抱在怀里的吉他弹了几下，“转折那里还是有些奇怪，虽然不是什么大问题……还行吧，谁的曲子啊？”

“一个后辈的，他让我帮忙修改……果然……”卫宫蹙眉，“我也是觉得转折那里不太妥，你帮我改一下，当作晚餐的酬劳……这里还有几首你要看的。”

两个人一起讨论，修改，不时会起口角，一切如旧，唯一不同的是，他们已经失去了当时年少气盛的猖狂与执拗，比起争吵“谁的更好”这种无意义的问题，他们宁愿安静下来重新选择。

当初三个人一起编曲作词，也是这样的情景。库丘林的风格更为夸张大胆，而卫宫则相反，虽然理解库丘林的风格，却远没他来得野。两个人总会因为这样吵得不可开交，明嘲暗讽，最后扯到无关痛痒的事上去，幼稚得很。当贝斯手和吉他手吵起来的时候，藤丸立香总会第一个站出来提供解决方案——二选一，或者是她重新编作。

这是乐队里不成文的规定，完全遵循这位不成熟的主唱的意思。或者，更应该说是库丘林强行下压给卫宫的规定。起码卫宫从来没有见过库丘林如此纵容一个人，他默许了藤丸立香提出的所有不过分的要求。在他一个外人看来，认识库丘林这个冤家那么久，曾几何时能看得到他如此对待女人，简直称得上是溺爱。

然而离开卫宫家前他还是没把新的demo拿出来。

毕竟这是要给她的新编曲，保留惊喜无可厚非，虽然卫宫嘴很严。

他想起以前，他也会这样，一边想着她一边瞒着所有人，偷偷地作曲，然后在某个特地的日子送给她，她会惊喜地大叫，然后扑进怀里咯咯的笑。她长得娇小，你可以把她整个人圈住，然后揉她细碎的发。

以前啊。

【4】

玛修问她，库丘林究竟是个怎样的男人。

“毕竟现在他很少露面了啊，以前的LIVE视频也很难找回来……”

“嚣张得不可一世。”她轻笑，说起自己第一次跟他见面就被邀请当作主唱的事。

他站在窗户前看着自己，目光深沉，背后是落日熔金，甚于美好，是否也预示着她即将开始的轰轰烈烈的旅程？

她答应了他的邀请，当起了乐队的主唱。盛夏的夜晚是他们的狂欢，她背着父母偷偷地溜出门，只为了在地下乐场和他一同表演。

然后库丘林会陪她回家，目送着她进家门。她刚回到房间躺下，阳台传来敲门的声音，拉开窗帘一看，库丘林不知道什么时候爬窗进来了。她小小的惊呼了一下，对方却是笑得邪魅，露出尖尖的犬牙，一双红眸里只有自己惊慌的脸。他将她拉近后讨了个深吻，“突然想起有些事情还没做，所以跟着你来了。”

之后便顺理成章地在一起了。库丘林会在地下乐场开LIVE气氛最为浓烈的时候夺过麦，跟台下的粉丝说“你们给我听好了，藤丸立香是老子的女人”，然后在全场的注视下拥吻她。

伴随着粉丝的欢呼，他会松开她，露出最张狂的微笑，目光炯炯。

一切顺风顺水，很快就有公司盯上了他们，并愿意与他们签约。地下乐队能抛头露面实在是值得庆祝。经过了在经纪公司长时间的磨合和训练后，他们首次登台演出。演出很成功，加上先前就有的粉丝基础，不久他们便出了第一张专辑，正式出道。

第一张专辑人气火爆，一下子就被抢断货了。身为主唱的立香一下子多了不少粉丝，加上出道前她和库丘林就已经是情侣的事，库丘林身为队长，热度也一路在上涨。加上以前粉丝放出两人的图片，大家都转而讨论起这件事来。她还是那个有些怕生的女孩，看着自己和库丘林上了搜索榜的头条，惊恐地去找库丘林。“不是挺好的吗？”库丘林如是回应道。

人气的上涨终于成了困扰，他们再也不能光明正大在路上手牵手地逛街。知名度和曝光率的上升，她逐渐丧失了自己的自由。以前习惯身体力行，现在却什么都要人代劳——

她还没习惯，怎样站在最耀眼的地方的同时，保持着自己应有的生活节奏。

她尽可能让自己冷静下来，静心谱曲写词。不知道是她中文系的大学学历没有被荒废，还是压力之下反而把人逼出一定的境界，接连出的专辑都备受好评。她开心的同时，又隐隐觉得自己的压力更为巨大。

其实自己还没有准备好，就扶着他的手，踩着高跟鞋懵懂踉跄地走向了舞台的中央。

她失措，库丘林一直在安抚她，适时地开导她，带着她去玩。那些半夜惊醒的时刻，库丘林会陪她到凌晨，然后重新入睡。也是在那段时候，库丘林教会了她怎么弹吉他和贝斯。

“听前辈的描述，总觉得，以前过得很充实呢，但是为什么后来……”玛修给她冲了杯咖啡，没有说下去，立香自然是明她想询问什么。

“想问为什么我们会分开吗？”

“……是的。”

她看着手里的咖啡，表情微妙，“……谁知道呢。”

她已经不再是以前的那个她了。

谁也回不到过去。

【5】

手机推送她社交网络上最新发布的照片，巡回演唱会的通告出来了。

库丘林揉了揉自己的头发，重新闭上眼，思索着今天开车出门会否看到她的海报张贴在最显眼的地方。斯卡哈给自己发短信要他尽快交上编曲；梅芙则问他今天的安排，要不要一起吃个饭；一起共事的几位音乐人还有后辈也发来了一连串的短信；助理则发来了最新的工作安排。他关掉手机，日子一如既往的忙碌。

乐队在短短3年时间内达到了旁人无法企及的高度。专辑卖得火爆刷新畅销榜，主打曲可以在榜首驻留一个月，演唱会开了一场又一场，座无虚席。

一方面是歌词的魅力，不得不承认立香对文字有着天生的直感，挑剔如斯卡哈也说不出什么毛病；另一方面则是自己和卫宫的编曲能力——如果一首曲子不能让立香的声音发挥到极致，那不如重头再来。

或许是过分了解娱乐圈的生存规则（全靠弗格斯在娱乐公司的工作，他从小耳濡目染），如果一支乐队失去了最为独特美妙的歌声，便是全盘皆输。而他作为编曲，自然而然的要以她为核心，好让她唱出别人都唱不到的，独一无二的感觉。

卫宫深知库丘林的实力——如果说立香对文字有天生的敏感度，那么库丘林生下来便是为了音乐而存在，他知道如何谱曲方为上策，拍子如何掌握才会调动起观众的气氛，甚至可以为了不同歌手量身作曲，各路风格，不在话下。

如今只为了藤丸立香写歌。而立香，风格其实很单一。

到底是自我压抑，还是心甘情愿，他从未过问。

也不敢过问。

库丘林是天才，也不是天才。

他教立香弹贝斯的时候，立香就半是艳羡半是感慨的说过，“以前总听别人说你弹的贝斯多好多好，我倒听不出来，现在自己学了才知道，你是真的弹得好啊——其实经常偷偷背着我们练习吧？”说罢便用柔嫩的手去摩挲自己手上的茧。

天生的资质可以远远甩出别人一大截，加上后天扎实而刻苦的练习，若他自称自己的贝斯不是弹得最好的，那么估计没有人敢说自己弹的贝斯称得上“好”这个字眼了。以至于许许多多的年轻人标榜他，以他为目标，模仿他的风格。殊不知他的风格并不拘束于此。除去这一种，他还可以写出千千万万种。

讽刺的是，那么多人效仿他，立香再也找不到下一个能弹贝斯那么好的人了。

立香在慢慢进步，他不急，他有耐心，一辈子那么长，他可以慢慢等她。

他如是想着，在演唱会的巨大舞台中央，当着所有观众的面，与她亲吻。

“你们都给我听好了，藤丸立香，是我库丘林的女人。”

曾经他们一起憧憬过站在舞台中央的风景，如今他们做到了，他站在她的身侧，被所有人当作郎才女貌天造地设。

谁都以为这会是一辈子。

然而主唱是最先离开队伍的，他留不住，或者更应该是，他没有留。

卫宫一开始并没有走，无奈公司处理不当，斯卡哈对他是愧疚的，他的离开也是无奈之举。

立香和卫宫去了另一所娱乐公司，立香继续当她的歌手，而卫宫也凭借着自己独特的嗓音和吉他技巧，逐渐转型成了歌手。两个人是旧交，去了新公司互相有照应，有时候开演唱会还时不时互相串场当嘉宾，也算是令人心安的发展。

毕竟那个丫头啊，是最不会照顾自己的。

他是没想到，繁华落幕，整个舞台重新陷入黑暗的时候，只剩下他一个人了。

他知道娱乐圈的残酷，本以为自己会逃过一劫，原来不过是假象，太过顺风顺水只是意味着乐极生悲，反差之大，他不敢置信。

立香的离开，乐队的解散，正好也是在这样的梅雨季节。

Demo是很久以前就有的灵感，但是总觉得欠缺了什么，便搁置了下来。

三个人单飞后发展都很好，如今的他早就退居幕后，专注地做一个制作人该做的事。以前认识的很多明星都愿意和他合作，也曾在某些朋友的演唱会上当贝斯手，偶尔上一下电视又是掀起一股热议。曝光率低了下去，但是人气只涨不跌，称得上是奇迹。

立香单飞后的每一支新歌他都认真地听过，她的进步速度令人膛目结舌，相比从前仿佛是脱胎换骨。不久后，她接了一部电影的女二号角色，惊艳全场。他安静地看着这一切发生，最后完善了demo，送给了她。

这是他们解散以来，他第一次，再次，为她而写歌。

卫宫依旧和自己是好兄弟，两个人哪怕在不同的经纪公司关系也没有太多变化，而卫宫总会时不时地跟他提起立香的事，最近安排如何，公司老总对她可好，有没有生病，演唱会你要来吗，新歌用了你送她的demo。

他一惊，拨片弹出手，他下意识去捡，却被自己的烟灰烫到手。

“你说什么？”

**大世界 像舞台**

**换节目所以没往来**

**彼此繁忙别投最爱**

**谁投错票**

**说你共我应该不会分开**

【6】

这张demo被刻意遗忘在自己的手提包里，时间有点久了，若不是不小心把手提包碰掉东西散落一地，她都不会想起这件事。

是上次参加颁奖典礼时库丘林送她的——鉴于先前无比偏爱立香的一位作词家举行了他的十周年作品展，立香作为他的心头肉，自然是重要的出场嘉宾——不是没有排练过，不过因为看到对方都默契地躲得老远，大家也心照不宣地选择沉默，但意外还是会发生，演唱会时他们无可避免地同台后发生的事让玛修千叮咛万嘱咐，拜托主办方千万不要让她和库丘林打照面，然而他俩还是在走廊上碰面了。

那次作品展的影响力可以计入流行音乐史，同台共唱时两个人站在一起，无意的惊鸿一瞥足够惊心动魄，刚好被当时的摄像机拍下播到大屏幕，甚至被录入了演唱会唱片里，又引起一片议论。库丘林没克制住，紧接着下一曲轮到他单独上台唱歌的时候声音哑得不行，谁都知道那首歌那首词说了些什么；也不知道是故意还是怎样，等他唱完后就轮到自己上台，在台下死命憋着的她在开口的那一刻眼泪来得汹涌，明明是演唱会的重要嘉宾却忍不住边唱边哭，最后哽咽到无法发声，整首歌都是台下的粉丝帮她唱完，至今这件事还时不时拿出来被人唏嘘一番。

歌词不能太赤裸，因为太直白会伤人，所以他们互相加了暗号，只有懂这些暗号的人，才能懂这首歌的意义，听众们揣测不停，却无人能比他俩更了解以前那些破碎的情话，又怎样再次融进这直白而隐晦的词曲中。他们都知道作词家是故意如此安排，让他们互相坦白可是那已经成了他们心里无法痊愈的伤口，哪怕他们此刻仍然相爱，现实还是会将这份天真打破。

你能相信吗？他们说这一切都过去了。

库丘林似乎是有什么想和她说，然而还没有开口，记者们抬着摄像机围了过来——娱乐版的最佳头条，曾经的金童玉女如今各奔前程却再次相遇，会否像上次一样摩擦出火花？两方是否释怀？如今现状如何？对于对方拿到的奖项有什么感想？天知道为什么已经过了那么久，仍然有人坚持不懈拿以前的事炒冷饭，更甚至听闻很多粉丝希望他们复合。她内心的小人昏厥过去，用脚趾头都能想出今天的新闻头条标题了。

估计是吉尔伽美什动了手脚，问的问题都不算苛刻，没有人询问为何会解散——或许是大家都瞎猜到了然后脑补了一个不甚美好的故事。

“请问两个人现在还有联系吗？还有和卫宫先生。”

她尽量稳住自己的声线，“卫宫和我现在是一个公司的，接触自然是很多。现在我们三个人都独立出来了，基本都很忙，我最近忙着拍电影，卫宫准备着新专辑和谈恋爱，库丘林也成了音乐界的王牌音乐人，”她露出了合适的假笑，不会撒谎是自己一辈子的弊病，“联系自然是有的，我们每次聊天都会聊到大家的近况。”

“啊啊，是这样的，”库丘林接过话，“我们私下也很留心对方的动态，立香和卫宫的每一首歌我都有关注，有时候他俩也会给我一些意见，我私下还有和卫宫一起喝酒顺便调戏一下他这个即将失去自由的准备结婚的男人。大家都是在互相督促勉励吧。”

她的脑袋一片凌乱，已经不知道还要说什么好，库丘林已经接下了记者的疑问，巧妙地玩着回避，两个人心照不宣地都不想让媒体知道两个人早就形同陌路，拼命圆场。不知道为何对面的一群记者突然骚动，而后跌倒，拥挤的人群受力后仿佛多米诺骨牌一样一个接一个倒下，离她最近的记者趔趄了一下。她一惊，库丘林的名字还卡在喉咙没有喊过来，库丘林已经把她抱进怀里护好。闪光灯闪个不停，她更加凌乱，完了，这下头条还得加多四个字，英雄救美，还能再多四个，旧情复燃。

警卫连忙赶到，护送他们两个离去，这场闹剧一样的采访就这么结束了。最后只剩下他们两个人，立香微微低头，方才应付记者让她有些疲惫，库丘林也拉开了距离，气氛死寂。电梯门开了，两个人沉默着，没有人先打破这诡异的寂静，也没有人先有所动作。僵持了不知道多久，库丘林摁住电梯的按钮，淡淡地开口，“先进去吧，不然一会儿就有记者追过来了。”

她咬咬牙，还是走了进电梯里，库丘林随后跟上，摁了楼层，电梯门缓缓关上。库丘林站在她身后，倚着电梯壁，一脸风轻云淡。

她直直地看着电梯门上的倒影，库丘林穿着得体的西服，整个人稳重不少，是她熟悉的脸，也不是那张她日思夜想的脸。他随意地将手插在裤袋，似乎在思索什么。封闭的空间加上失重感，她千言万语梗在喉头，却说不出一个字。

库丘林走到她身后，刚刚推挤之时，她有几丝头发掉了下来，他温柔地解下发髻，重新给她绑好。穿过她的发丝，她能感到他的手掌和力度。她看到他垂下眼认真的神情，眼眶变得温热，以前无数个清晨，他也会这样，叼着烟微微皱着眉给自己扎头发，嘟囔着要不要换个新发型。

库丘林很快整理好她的头发，而后从衣服内衬的口袋拿出了一张CD，递到她面前。

“送给你的。”

她沉默，库丘林却没有收回手的意思。她张张口，刚想说什么，电梯停下，门开。她颤巍巍地伸出手，接下那张CD。

她听到了库丘林轻不可闻的叹息，而后他的手覆上自己的发顶，“生日快乐，立香。”

她鼻子一酸，差点控制不住眼泪，逃一般离开了电梯。她再回头看他时，电梯门正缓缓关上，库丘林朝她露出了缱绻的微笑。

她跑去了卫宫家，拽着他让他和自己听这首demo。卫宫正思索着到底发生了什么，刚好demo的独白响起，他吃了一惊，随后便释然了。

“立香，是我。最近我写了首歌，意外地很想送给你，现在外面在下雨，就算这样，你也要开心。”

——这两个人啊，他摇头，苦命鸳鸯是要做给谁看。

立香刚听到独白，不记得第几次为了他红了眼眶。

**我没记住那年我们几多岁**

**与你相对**

**如像开会疲累**

【7】

卫宫对两个人知根知底，一个是初中便认识的同学，一个是不打不相识的朋友。

立香用手掩着脸，压抑着自己的哭声。

他叹气，“你知道当年那些传闻都是假的。”

她点头，哽咽着说我知道。

“你知道他说的都是气话。”

“我知道。”

“你知道，你走了之后，他再也没有用那个风格给别人写过歌。”

“我知道。”

“你知道，他比谁都在乎你。”

“我知道。”

“你们啊……”卫宫还想说些什么，最后只能叹息。

那是她人生中最黑暗的日子。合同到期，她和库丘林大吵了一架，她委屈得眼泪直流，一个字都说不出。当时和公司也处于极度紧张的状态，公司为了处理关于库丘林的谣言已经是筋疲力竭。她拒绝了续签，风声泄露极快，很快娱乐小报上写满了乐队解散的传言，身为主唱的她背负了诸多猜测，更别说身为队长的库丘林。刚见完客户的吉尔伽美什在酒吧捡到了喝得烂醉的她，吉尔伽美什对她本就毫无兴趣，“不过是炒着热度上来毫无实力可言的杂种罢了，本王根本不想看到这种废物。”但在艾蕾的力挽和她的解释之下，他还是勉强同意了让她进了自己旗下的娱乐公司。

“你应该清楚现在自己的地位和身份，来了本王的公司，就意味着你要跟过去的一切说再见，包括你以前所达到的那不足挂齿的成就，还有你的前男友，那条狗。”吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，“本王给你两年时间，提供你最优的一切。如果你不能有所超越，那你可以滚了，杂种。”

艾蕾私下要她慢慢来，不要急，吉尔伽美什就是那种嘴上说得很难听的人。她笑了，开始苦练技巧。吉尔伽美什着实把最好的资源给了她，请来了科班的老师亲自指导。外面的流言她有所听闻，却一概置身事外，一点一点磨练自己。

滔天的猜测传闻，乐队在最重要的节骨眼上失去了主唱，一切分崩离析。

玛修在那时成了她的助理。为了尽可能麻木自己，她每天的安排都是满满当当，起码不会让自己会因别的琐事而分心。吉尔伽美什动不动就对她冷嘲热讽一番。与其说是冷嘲热讽，不如说是变味的关心，“无论如何，不挑战自身极限的生命太无趣了！”

如此隐退了两年，她深吸一口气，跟吉尔伽美什说自己已经准备好了。吉尔伽美什大手一挥，安排了复出，让她重返歌坛。

此后她便一直屹立于歌坛，大风大浪，再也没将她刮倒过，在娱乐圈的地位不可动摇。吉尔伽美什向来对她珍爱有加，虽然嘴上说得难听，但是把第一手的好资源通通留给她，毫不吝啬。哪怕她头脑一热说想接个电影练练手，吉尔伽美什也让人迅速给她物色角色。

“本王问你，再次凭借实力站在这个圈子，感觉如何？”

吉尔伽美什在她位处深渊时伸手拉了她一把，她自然是心怀感激。她不断失去，不断拥有，反反复复，轮回不停，如今站在无人企及的高度，身旁是再也没有他。

她未曾说过自己那两年有多煎熬痛苦，半夜时涌上的负罪感是她一辈子的心结。在Twins的演唱会上听到那句“但华丽的星途/途中一旦畏高/背后会否还有他拥抱”，不由得苦笑。

“几多爱歌给我唱/还是勉强/台前如何发亮/难及给最爱在耳边/低声温柔地唱。”

以前不懂，以为是一辈子，现在懂了，再也不是曾经。

库丘林这两年如何，她自然是知道的，圈子里的事情，就算她不去了解也自然会有人告诉她。他公司一开始打算让他去梅芙的乐队继续当贝斯手，他拒绝了。卫宫走后，他便自己一人游学，去了一年，拍了部纪录片，回来后自娱自乐唱了几首歌，之后便当起了制作人，以另一种方式活跃在娱乐圈。

她找来了表演系的老师，专心磨练演技。电影的题材庸俗，身为女二，却是赢得了满堂喝彩。

**我们进步也后退**

**不再为了谁**

**而互补差距**

**谁期待爱侣**

**甜蜜过汽水**

【8】

立香把Demo的曲子做了些修改，找来演唱会的表演乐团，仅仅让他们好好排练，没有录制。

远坂凛不解，“不录制？她先前不都是录制完了然后在演唱会唱，之后再发售的吗？”

“她说想要录制现场版。”卫宫耸耸肩，“录制现场版可是大手笔，经费都花去不少了，所以这次她的演唱会门票涨了。”

凛喝了口刚泡好的红茶，“到底当年他们为什么会分开？梅芙那件事？”

“不……娱乐圈生存手段罢了，库丘林被泼黑水了。加上那段时间梅芙一直在追求他，库丘林一直在拒绝，但是这成了他另一个黑点。”

“我记得当年传闻他俩私下有一腿时，他俩还是情侣。”

“你不是不知道梅芙的作风……库丘林有藤丸立香，自然是顾不上别的女人的。可是这已经足够媒体抹黑他了，仅仅是因为一个女人。”

“啊，理解……当时公司也没给他处理好，越描越黑。”

“是，”卫宫点头，“立香一开始是相信他的，但是重重压力下她也几近崩溃了，库丘林当时情况也好不到哪里去，然后他俩吵架了。”

“吵个架就分手了？他俩的感情不至于吧？”

卫宫沉默了一会，突然换了话题，“在你眼里，立香是个怎样的人？”

“……嗯，很单纯，但又很倔强。”

“问题就是在这里，很多事情她不知道，但是知道了，她不一定能承受得住。”

远坂凛听完，叹息，“难怪她上次跟我说，她现在只希望库丘林过得比她好。”

如果库丘林不在那时跟她说自己说出那番话，她会怎样呢？

卫宫完完整整地听完了那句话。

“你以为你的风格有多出众吗？难道委屈的只有你一个人吗？我也一直在压抑自己啊。”

碰巧立香拒绝了续签，库丘林一开始只是以为她闹脾气而已，谁知在他不知情的情况下，立香转眼就签了别的公司。

“库丘林那段时间很暴躁，事情发展出乎了所有人的意料。客观来说，立香的离开是正确的选择，当时公司已经疲敝了，没有精力再去管艺人。她若是继续呆在那间公司，她不会有任何的发展。但是在立香自己看来，她的行为无非是背叛了库丘林。”

“而库丘林最讨厌的，就是背叛。”

士别三日，应刮目相待。现在的立香早就不是那个风格单一的她了。

结果却是谁都回不去了。

卫宫把库丘林带到了嘉宾席，这里离舞台很近。有粉丝认出库丘林，库丘林把食指放在唇上，示意让他们安静下来。他在台下，看着台上熠熠生辉的她，光影重叠，他回想起若干年前三个人的演唱会上的她。她手心汗涔涔的，他会用力握住。

她的视线缓缓扫过全场，而后落到他的身上，她似乎是预料到他的到来，声音抖了抖，朝他微笑，唱道：

**YOU GRAB MY SODA CAN**

**AND YOU HOLD MY SWEATING HAND**

**I LONG TO SEE THE BORING BAND**

**BEACUSE I‘M YOU SUPER FAN**

一直一直，我都是你的SUPER FAN，盲目爱戴，却不曾后悔。

以前，现在，未来。

【9】

**明天开演唱会**

**愿你我已经学会**

**如何抓得紧别人**

**看到曲终**

**然后到咖啡室碰杯**

**如此多演唱会**

**坐过你两边像很配**

**曾经多热情**

**散过的心也别要灰**

**学到今天应该会**

**多么欣赏喜爱**

**完场便离开**

她一边唱，一边流泪，却不像上次直接崩溃，情感被完美地演绎，气氛越炒越热，粉丝在台下喊着她的名字，她做了个暂停的动作，一切归于平静。

她抹去自己眼角的眼泪，声音有些哽咽，“以前，我还很年轻的时候，跟一个人在一起。他一直陪着我，教会了我很多很多。我以为余生，我都会和他在一起，一直唱着他写给我的歌。”

“可是我们并没有走到最后，而我也很久没有唱他给我写的歌了。”

粉丝们开始骚动起来，有人很大声地喊库丘林的名字。

她听到了，笑了，轻轻地嗯了一声。

“有好多话，我都说不出口。但是唯独这一句，我一定要让他知道。”

音乐再次响起。

“——我愿鸣谢你，而不想说后悔。”

**鸣谢你共我被人当作极配。**

偌大的会场，她抬起眼，直直地望向他，随后露出了缱绻的微笑。


End file.
